


Body of Blades

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Many years after Duel Academia, everyone had gone to live their own life. But someone out there is playing God, ready to ruin their lives once more.And Judai, along with Manjoume, are having none of it.





	Body of Blades

**"And the winner is…Jun Manjoume!!”**

The massive crowd cheered at their duelling hero, chanting the famous cheer of the generation’s most popular Pro League competitors.

The building was wide, fitted with audience seats, arena and large monitors to enhance every detail, every move by competitive duelists.

“ONE!”

“TEN!”

“HUNDRED!”

“THOUSAND!”

The winner himself pointed to the sky, reaching for the final satisfaction of pride and glory, shouting out the top of his lungs…

_Thunder…Thunder…_

“MANJOUME THUNDER!!”

The young adult grinned with power, continuing his winning streak in the current Asia Championship. Black spiky hair, iconic black coat with striking lightning bolt on both sides and matching purple undershirt, it was no mistake that such a legendary duelist had won a gruelling battle of Duel Monsters.

After many a cheer, and a thanks to his fans, dueling was done for the day. The young adult headed off to his assigned private room at the famous Pegasus Arena, dubbed after Pegasus J. Crawford, creator of Duel Monsters. Placing all his equipment down as he entered, the Pro Duelist immediately headed to the bathroom, washing away the sweat from the battle.

Jun Manjoume, known by his famous _‘Manjoume Thunder_ ’ moniker, had now reached celebrity status within Japan, with his popularity even reaching overseas. It had been five years since he had graduated from Duel Academy, Japan’s most prestigious duelling boarding school owned by Seto Kaiba himself. Manjoume’s experience at the school was rather, well, interesting. Fighting off supernatural villains, meeting spirits of cards, being brainwashed into a cult, even developing a new personality that made him respect his opponents and cards within reason, abandoning his bullying nature. It was an incredible ride, but now that the teen had turned into an adult, nothing supernatural or evil from Manjoume’s past was going to interfere with his life again.

Manjoume also created many friends and a few rivals, some he still sees through the Pro League or just by socialising. Some however, he hasn’t seen in quite some time…

“Eh, they’ll be seeing me soon enough,” Manjoume spoke to himself, wiping water away from his face with a fresh towel. “The dropout boy and his friends owe me a duel, and I know they’re itching for one too.” Manjoume did acknowledge that they were his friends too, but found it strange to admit it out aloud, even when alone to himself.

Alone from any humans, that is.

“Like the terrible itch I have on my butt cheek, Bro Manjoume?” spoke an unusual Yellow spirit, with snail-like eyes and distracting red underwear. “Can you give it a scratch, _pleeeaaase?_ ”

Manjoume sighed and rolled his eyes. He met Ojama Yellow many years ago during his (both physical and spiritual) journey, originally detested the spirit. However, he developed a bond with Yellow and his brothers, Green and Black, and further along meeting Blue and Red. Despite Manjoume’s many threats to get rid of the cards, he secretly loved them like family, although everyone he knew could easily see it.

“Yellow, I’m not scratching your damn ass,” a rude response not uncommon from Manjoume.

“But all that dueling made me itchy…!”

“How…can dueling…” Manjoume shook his head, the Ojamas were strange and gross creatures. “Look, I’m too exhausted right now, and Miss Hoshino is going to be here any minute, so I don’t need you bothering me. Go play with your brothers, okay?” The man was too exhausted to yell at his cards, but luckily Ojama Yellow disappeared to follow his deck owner’s suggestion, making Chazz give a sigh of relief.

Finally, time to relax. Manjoume removed his coat, placing it on the ground, with his only priority being to have a shower.

_‘KNOCK KNOCK.’_

Well, so much for that.

Manjoume left the coat and answered the door, looking up to see his Manager, Saya Hoshino; a tall, beautiful woman with long pastel pink hair, and matching pink suit and skirt, holding a clipboard, earpiece and mobile phone. “Manjoume, sir, are you busy?”

Manjoume let go of the door, allowing the lady inside his room. “Not exactly, but I am very sweaty,” he replied, giving a small smile.

“Well, you can shower after we discuss your performance today,” Saya smiled, sitting down on a nearby table, with Manjoume following.

The two had a close relationship, but not the type you would think of. When Manjoume first became a Pro Duelist, his manager was…not the greatest. He was a thieving, lying man with only a desire for money. So when Manjoume furthered his career, he made sure that the Manager given to him would have to be respectful, and kind. He then met Saya Hoshino, who at the start, was extremely nervous and stuttered at every word. Usually, such lack of confidence would immediately deny a position in any workplace. However, Manjoume saw some things in her that normal people wouldn’t. Determination, passion and kindness. Such qualities were rare nowadays, so Saya’s was accepted. Since then, the two had developed a sibling-like bond, helping each other with their skills. Saya had become more confident, and Manjoume had become more comfortable with her. The two had similarities in terms of experiences of their past and hidden secrets away from society’s judgements, something the two never thought would be relatable to others.

Saya pulled out her pink fuzzy pen and began writing on her paper against her clipboard. Before she could finish the first letter however, Manjoume spoke up.

“You know…They do have advanced tablets for this sort of work now. I have an extra one if you need it.”

“Oh, but you know me, Manjoume, sir! I’m old school!”

“Manager, please,” Manjoume sighed, looking calmly at Saya. “You don’t have to call me _Sir_. We’re close now, you can call me Jun.”

“But…you never let anyone call you Jun…” This confused Saya, as Manjoume was the type to demand an honorific always, or at least a “Thunder”.

“Well, you’re a special one,” he smiled, a genuine soft smile that was rare to the public. “We’re close, and you’re like a sister to me. Just call me Jun.”

“Hmm…” Saya smiled at the offer, placing her pen against her mouth to think. “Fine. On one condition. You have to call me Saya.” She grinned, happy to be called a sister by someone she felt close to.

“Oh! Easy,” Manjoume smiled, scooting his chair closer to his manager. “Now, about my performance, Saya…?”

“Okay, so. Your popularity is again, through the roof. Your consecutive wins have caused more potential companies wishing to sponsor you, aaaand we scheduled a meet-n-greet for next Tuesday here at 1PM!”

“Just before my next duel, perfect. Oh, but who are the companies wishing to sponsor yours truly?”

“Well, it’s only just expression of interest so far. But we’ve had calls from Honda Technologies, Future Generation Co. and…Schroider Toys Japan Co.”

“ _Schroider?_  Wow…” Manjoume widened his eyes at hearing such a successful company run by a legendary duelist…

“However,” said Saya, humming with concern. “That particular company is looking at another duelist to sponsor…And he’s one of your current rivals.”

Manjoume raised his brows, then chuckled. “Oh, please. With my current reign of glory, they’re bound to sponsor me. Besides, that little pipsqueak hasn’t faced my decks of terror.”

“…You mean the Ojamas?” Saya giggled, causing the spirits to comment behind her back, knowing the lady was unable to communicate with spirits.

“Yeah, of course!” said Yellow, pumping his fist up.  
  
“We’re the best of the best!”  Green pointed out, tongue out and all.

“The terrific terrifying trio!” exclaimed Black.

“…You mean quintuple.” spoke Red and Blue in unison, who were rather new additions, but just as grotesque to their user.

Manjoume simply gave a death glare to the spirits, who saw it as their cue to quiet down. He then answered Saya’s question with a sigh. “No, I mean the Armed Dragons. Marufuji Shou won’t know what hit him with my upgraded, never-before-seen, updated deck!”

“Alright, if you say so!” Saya smiled, with full confidence that her client will win his duel.

…

After their meeting, Saya left Manjoume alone, allowing him to rest for the night. He laid across his queen-sized bed and blue kitten-patterned pajamas, having had a shower earlier on. With the air conditioning and television on, it was the time of week for Manjoume to clear his mind of duelling for now. He flicked through multiple channels, having no interest in whatever was airing, until he stopped on a news channel.

In big bold letters, the TV read:

** “DUELIST DISAPPEARANCE: CELEBRITY PROS MISSING” **

The unusual headline was enough to make any duellist shake, and any _normal_ duellist would be terrified. But for Manjoume, this isn’t the strangest thing that’s happened to him. However, such a headline worried the young man, as while he was a celebrity duellist, so were his friends and rivals.

“Many families of worldwide Pro Duellists,” spoke the newsreader on TV, “…have expressed concern over their missing loved ones, unsure of their whereabouts. Fan-favourite Duelists such as Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga, Johan Anderson and Edo Phoenix have been reported missing, with ongoing investigations occurring across the globe.”

“E-Edo? Johan?!” Manjoume raised his voice in confusion, anxious to hear that his old classmates were missing. Edo Phoenix and Johan Anderson were top-tier Pro Duelists, making their names across the world through their admirable personalities and incredible decks. Like Manjoume, they both attended Duel Academy (with Johan being an exchange from North) and possessed the unique ability to sense Duel Spirits. With such strong souls and decks, it was unsettling to hear that they had simply vanished.

“Sounds like dirty work to me…!” Manjoume frowned, gritting his teeth, forming fists. Granted, this duelist wasn’t best friends with these two pros, but he respected them as duelists.

The Duel Monster industry had become so popular over the years, that many low-grade duelists and companies would stop at nothing to “get rid of the competition”. Gambling, blackmail, counterfeit cards, exposed secrets and more had become more of a risk factor among the duelling community, and Manjoume greatly despised those who involved themselves in such fashion.

“Lousy scumbags…Whoever mess with duelists, mess with the one and only Manjoume Thunder!” He stood up on his bed, pointing to himself, downright pissed at the news. Looking down on his mobile resting comfortably on his bed however, Manjoume had an idea.

“But first…”

\---

Large American cities are easy to get lost in, especially without a smartphone to navigate yourself with it’s maps on the internet. And a map you _just_ happened to lose on the train trip here. And a bunch of people bumped into you, so you happened to drop your really expensive hotdog with multiple toppings and you are just _starving._

“Ahhhh, I’m so hungry….!” complained a brown-haired man donning an Osiris Red uniform, drawstring bag and Duel Monsters deck. With him, was a small fat cat named Pharaoh, and two peculiar spirits. One a ghost, one a Duel Monster.

The Duel Monster, a humanoid genderless spirit named Yubel, spoke up to the red-clad man. “Be careful next time with using your spare change, Judai.”

“Yubel is right, nya!” spoke the ghost, a tall glasses-wearing pony-tailed man named Daitokuji. “Remember, you earn your money doing small jobs on this never-ending adventure. And as strange as it sounds, the bigger the city, the harder it is to get money, nya~.”

“Shouldn’t it be easier…?” Judai Yuki whined as his stomach rumbled, sitting down on a park bench. “I already used my money on phone credit, and the remaining change I have is for the hotel, since I apparently can’t camp anywhere here…”

“It would be dangerous to recklessly sleep outside in a city that never sleeps,” Yubel said as they observed their surroundings. “You hardly use your phone anyway, yet you decided to buy more credit?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s there to be used, right?” said Judai, smiling at his bonded spirit. “I mean, I miss talking to Johan and the others…”

_‘RING RING! RING RING!’_

“Here is your chance,” Yubel spoke in response to Judai’s cellphone ringing. Judai quickly recognised the caller and answered immediately, grinning with glee.

“MANJOOOUME!! What is UP, my homie!” Judai answered the phone, strangely speaking in English. Not uncommon for the man to be crack a joke or two.

“….What the Hell?” Manjoume said on the other side, responding normally in Japanese.

“Bro, Brah? Bro…Hot dogs! Burgers! Like, 50 Stars! Cool, man!”

Manjoume blinked, trying to comprehend why Judai was speaking like a fool. He was fluent in English but, Judai was barely making a complete proper sentence. “…Are you drunk, Judai?”

Judai laughed out loud, then continued his words in Japanese. “No, Manjoume. I’m just messing with you. What’s up?”

“First of all, it’s Manjoume-san,” sighed Manjoume, shaking his head at Judai’s…ridiculousness. “Second of all, you seem awfully gleeful. Where are you?”

“Aw, you couldn’t tell by my American gibberish?”

“…You’re in America.”

“Yep.”

“You took this call. From America.”

“Hehe. Don’t worry, Manjoume.”

_“-san.”_

“I recharged my credit, so I can afford this!”

“…How much.”

“…Eh?”

“How much do you need.”

“…What makes you think I need money?”

“I can just tell. You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

Judai’s stomach rumbled loud enough for Manjoume to hear, giving away his need for food.

“…Maybe.”

Manjoume sighed as he checked his bank account on his smartphone, bright screen against his face in an evening room. As the two had been talking more, Manjoume was always willing to give Judai any amount of cash he needed, as he deeply cared for his friend.

“Look, I’ll send you money, Judai. You never really tell me you need it, or don’t, and I understand you take jobs from time to time, but you’re a traveller. And travellers without proper savings go broke. So, how much do you need?”

“Manjoume…” Judai frowned, feeling guilty that yes, he did need cash. But just enough to feed him for the week! And for the hotel. And sightseeing. And a new map.

“I mean, you might need a plane ride here, so-“

“Huh? Why would I need to travel to Japan? Oh, I know…”

“What?”

“You want me to watch you live at your competitive duels in Japan! Don’t worry, I caught a few on some of these widescreen TV’s! You’re turning into a super-star, Manjoume!”

“It's Manjoume-san! And well obviously, I am the great Manjoume Thunder after all.”

“Hehe~ So, you want me down there for a close spectate, or…?”

“Uhh, as much as I would like to show my rival that I would _crush him if we ever dueled again_ , this is a bit more serious.”

“…Oh?”

It’s been a very long time since the two had been in contact for anything dire. But if something serious was going on, Judai was ready to listen.

“It’s Johan.”

“J-Johan?” Judai jumped off his seat, immediately expressing concern about his best friend. “What about Johan?”

“Judai. The news reader on television said he’s missing. I tried calling him, but it immediately went to voicemail every time and-

“I’LL BE RIGHT THERE.” Judai shouted as he ended the call, running to the closest train station, travelling to the airport.

“Judai? Judai wait! Ugh…” Manjoume looked at his phone, call ended. “That annoying dropout boy!!” Manjoume slumped onto his bed, knowing there wasn’t much to do until Judai did arrive, which would not be immediate. In fact, it was too late at night for anything.

Manjoume suddenly felt more exhausted than usual, like as if a force drained all his energy away in a millisecond. Strange, as the duelist was hadn't felt the sudden urge to sleep for a while, keeping up to date with his health.

Perhaps it was just the long day though, dueling and talking overstimulating him.

Hm...

Snzz.

\---

In a land of grim, void of any life, was a dragon crying. Screeching in pain, it called out to someone, anyone, who did not exist in this land. Its right half suited the void, dark and dangerous. It’s left side, however, shone like the bright heavens, contrasting against the land’s lack of light. It cried desperately, shouting to Heaven, Hell, whoever could hear it. As far as it knew though, the land it resided in did not exist.

There was no atmosphere. No sky. No warmth.

No air.

The dragon cried out its breath…. voice cracked from effortless attempts at its goal.

With its remaining strength, the beast opened its jaw, and leapt towards nothingness.

…

Manjoume gasped, taking breaths as he woke up in a cold sweat. The short vision caused him to immediately wake up, shaking slightly. Sitting up, he looked at his surroundings, recovering from the unusual dream he had. A dragon in pain, crying for help? One he had never seen before, being attacked by the beast at the final second.

Felt strange, however;

“…Was just a dream…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try something new! If you like this and want to see more, please leave a kudos and perhaps a comment!
> 
> If I work on this more, I'll add more tags and content stuff.
> 
> About Saya Hoshino: She's an OC I've been wanting to use! She won't interfere with canon characterisation, she's Manjoume's emotional support Manager. I will have one or two OC's floating about in this story (gotta make things interesting!) I hope you all don't mind. :)


End file.
